


Can We Start Again?

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU Gallavich, M/M, childhood best friends, tomblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said: Hey I have a prompt, if your taking them. Anyways how about a childhood bffs au but when their like 10 Ian moves in with Clayton and they move to like Florida or some shit like that and when Ian's 16-17 he moves back to finish his senior year in Chicago with his family -the Gallaghers- and he and Mickey like bump into each other and terrys dead and then it's all rainbows and sunshime. Sorry it's long but I really want this Au written by you your fics are fab I love all of them</p><p>"Nine years, it had been nine years since Ian laid eyes on any of the sights of the South Side. His senior year of high school he drifted that he was sick of the Skype dates and endless phone calls, he needed to see his family in person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Start Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this might be slightly OOC, idk??? But it's AU so that's okay??? If it's complete and utter shit feel free to tell me

"Are you really leaving?" a ten year old Mickey asked, looking down at his feet as they dug around in the dirt on the playground.

Ian could only nod his head, trying hard not to cry. Mickey would no doubt make fun of him or some shit say he was being a fucking pussy. "I don't got a choice." He tried to swallow around the lump forming quickly in his throat, but it was no use. "I'm gonna miss you, Mick."

In a moment of utter confusion as to what he was feeling, Mickey lunged at Ian and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He could feel small freckled arms squeeze his waist as he buried his head in the redhead's shoulder. "I'll miss you too, Gallagher."

*

Nine years, it had been nine years since Ian laid eyes on any of the sights of the South Side. His senior year of high school he drifted that he was sick of the Skype dates and endless phone calls, he needed to see his family in person. 

Hed talked with Clayton and his step-mom Sarah about moving back to the South Side and over the summer the plan was set in motion. His family had been elated at the prospect of seeing Ian again and every call he got from Debbie was about what they were doing to prepare for his coming.

That's why he found himself stepping off the L and looking around the familiar sights he called home so many years ago. He'd refused to tell them when he was planning on coming so he could look around the south Side before going to the house.

His bags had been sent from Florida to Chicago anfew days before so had nothing but a backpack slung over his shoulders.

After about a half hour of walking around aimlessly, he found himself in front of the Kash & Grab. He remembered all the times him and Mickey would sneak in and fill their pockets with useless shit to see who could get the most before Linda caught them.

 _Mickey_. He'd only had a few Skype calls from him and that was quite a few years ago. They'd been close before Ian moved, and if he was honest with himself, he had had a huge crush on the grumpy boy. He wondered if he'd even know him if he saw him. 

He pushed open the door and walked inside. The place hadn't changed a bit and that had a smile quickly spreading across his face. He heard muttering from the body hunched underneath the counter as he walked through the aisles.

It was then that his body realized it hadn't eaten in hours and took that precise moment to growl, loudly. He picked up the first thing that looked good and a Gatorade before walking back up to pay for his things. It was then that he got a look at the man behind counter.

He was short with black hair and had the most amazing blue eyes. His hands were laid palms down on the space in front of him showing off crude tattoos that read "fuck u-up". He had no doubt that they weren't an empty threat, but for some reason he couldn't help finding it adorable.

"This it?" the dark haired man asked gruffly.

"Yeah, this is it."

He nodded his head and started ringing him up, but Ian couldn't help the niggling thought that he knew whoever this was. When the cashier tucked the corner of his bottom lip in between his teeth, the feeling became overwhelming. "Do I know?" he couldn't help but ask.

There seemed to be a moments hesitation from the shorter man before he shook his head and simply said, "No."

Ian nodded and grabbed his bag. He left the small shop and once he stood on the sidewalk pulled his sandwich out knowing he had to see that cashier again.

*

Mickey bumped his head on the counter above his head when he heard the door to the store open. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, "stupid fucking counter always getting in the fucking way." He crawled out and onto the chair as he saw the customer start to walk towards him.

He absent-mindedly placed his hands palms down on the counter before looking up and getting a pleasant eyeful of red hair and shining green eyes. He'd only known one person with eyes that bright. Ian Gallagher. Granted, the last time he saw the kid was over Skype for his tenth birthday. That was a long time ago.

He realized he was getting ridiculously tongue tied so he said the first thing that came to his mouth, "This it?"

"Yeah, this is it."

Jesus, fuck he had a nice voice. He nodded and tried to pull himself together. So what if he'd had a giant crush on the long-limbed, redheaded, puppy eyed little boy who'd walked out of his life (un-intentionally of course) ten years ago. The chance that he would even remember who Mickey was was a slim one, but the chances of Gallagher being gay were even slimmer.

"Do I know you?" the question cut through his thoughts and and he considered telling him who he was, but instead shook his head and muttered a no.

 _Stupid_. He watched Ian nod then walk out the door. He'd have to stop by and see Lip later on.

 

The rest of Mickey's day consisted of snapping at costumers and thinking about freckles and red hair. When he was finally off the clock he he considered going home before ultimately deciding to go see Lip.

They'd gotten close a few years after Ian left. It served as a dual purpose, he liked the companionship, but it also made the ache in his heart from losing his best friend dull just a little. He walked in the house without even bothering to knock and saw Carl on the couch, controller in hand, playing the Xbox. "Lip's upstairs with Ian," he said with a smirk.

The kid knew the real reason he had come, he was always able to see through him better then even Lip. To say it baffled him that Carl had found out about his crush on Ian would be a lie. He was pretty sure that it had something to do with the fact that he'd seen a picture of Ian prior to getting shitfaced and stoned and Carl just happened to be there at the time as he'd rambled shit he knew he'd regret when he was in a normal state of mind. While he'd sobered up on their couch the next morning though, he promised not to say anything.

He climbed the stairs and found Lip in the hallway. His friend smiled when he saw him and said, "What's up, Mickey?"

"Weed," he lied. "Got any?" Lip nodded and started to say something just as the bathroom door opened to reveal a dripping wet Ian with only a towel around his waist.

*

Surprised? Mortified? _Horrified_? He figured any three of those words would have accurately depicted Ian's feelings as his eyes landed on dark hair and blue eyes. He looked to Lip who was smirking at him then back to the other guy who was openly eyeing him up. He cleared his throat and darted back into the bathroom.

The itching familiarity of the young man came back as he looked around the room for anything to wear. He figured his jeans weren't all that dirty, if he pulled those on he could make it to the bedroom he'd be sharing with Carl and Liam and finish changing then.

He left the dirty items on the floor and opened the door, he walked to the room and shoved the door open, where (of course) he was met with an eyeful more dark hair and more blue eyes. He'd wanted to see the cashier again, but he would have preferred that it weren't in his own home, where he was barely dressed and not wearing underwear. "Make it a habit to stalk your costumers?" he asked bluntly.

"What?" he'd clearly fought the man of guard. "Do I? Fuck no man, I'm here to see this fucker," he finished with a finger pointed to Lip.

His brother was clearly amused, why? He watched as said brother rolled his eyes and said, "Jesus Ian, didn't think I'd have to outright tell you, I figured the rude abrasiveness would have spoke for its self. It's Mickey, Ian."

He could feel the blood drain from his whole face and his arms go limp at his sides. "You've changed," he said lamely when what he really wanted to say was, 'you've gotten hotter'.

"Yeah, I ain't fucking ten anymore." His words lacked any bite, maybe due to the joint dangling from his fingers.

"Lip!" Fiona called from the bottom of the stairs. "Kev needs your help so get your ass down here." Mickey and Ian were left staring awkwardly as Lip disappeared down the stairs.

*

Mickey's nerves were getting the better of him when Ian sat down next to him on the bed. He inhaled on the joint relishing in the burn. It was snatched away though by Ian and he took a long drag. "Shit, you've changed."

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, so have you." 

The silence that stretched seemed to be less tense and he couldn't help glancing over at Ian, taking in the sight of his shirtless body.

"Your family?" the redhead asked. "The last I knew your dad was in jail."

"Yeah, he said the wrong thing to the wrong man. Died in that shithole man." He gave him a sidelong glance before saying, "Which to a gay kid, finding out your old man kicked the bucket isn't the worst thing in the world."

Ian's face scrunched in confusion as he said, "Wait, you're gay?! How long was I gone again?"

"Too long," Mickey said, softly.

Before they could start the long trek down the road of heartfelt confessions, Lip appeared in the door way and said, "Dinners ready, and Fiona said if you leave without eating again Mickey she's going to track your ass down shove a boot up it."

With that Mickey jumped off the bed, not for fear that Fiona would make good on her promise, but more out of fear as to what her brother would say once they were alone again.

*

After Ian realized who he was, it was impossible to keep his eyes off Mickey. They sat across from each other at the dinner table, so that didn't help in any way either.

Although, about halfway through the meal he felt Mickey's ankle hook around his, while his leg blatantly rubbed against Ian's own. He managed to gracefully choke on his mouthful of pasta and judging by the smirk on Mickey's face, he'd gotten the desired reaction.

At the end of dinner the table was cleared and and a movie was put on in the living room. Ian excused himself and grabbed a pack of cigarettes as he headed out the front door. He settled on the porch and breathed deeply.

He heard the squeak of the doors hinges and he said, "I'm fine just needed some air."

"Mind if I join you?" he jumped at the sound of Mickey's voice and nodded jerkily. Mickey settled next to him before plucking the smoke out from between his fingers. "What happened to the rest of your family?" he blurted.

The young man that had been his best friend once upon a time looked him over before answering, "Mandy married some rich fuck from the North Side, Colin landed himself in jail, and Iggy's a mechanic living with Tony and his wife."

"And you, where do you live?" he asked. "An apartment not far from the Kash And Grab."

They returned back to comfortable silence as Ian let it sink in just how long he'd been gone. The boy he'd known had grown into a man, and a ridiculously hot one at that, his siblings had grown up without him being there, and in the moment he felt ridiculously out of place. He glanced over at Mickey, only to find him staring back.

How it happened, he wouldn't be able to tell you. Mickey had sprung forward and placed his lips over Ian's. It was chaste and the shorter man pulled back to gage Ian's reaction. Ian only smiled and wrapped a hand around the back of Mickey's head, re-sealing their lips.

This time they let themselves explore each other's mouths in tender curiosity. Ian let out a quiet moan when Mickey licked the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth, eagerly accepting the tongue that slid in next to his. He moved his own into Mickey's ready mouth and dragged it along the ridges of the roof, the motion dragging a moan out of him.

They stayed like that a little longer, neither wanting to pull away. When they finally did, it was because of lack of air. They rested their foreheads together before Ian muttered a quiet, "Fuck."

"So I'm guessing your into dudes," Mickey said, his breathlessness uncommonly sexy. That's when Ian pulled away. He pulled his best confused face and asked, "What gave it away?"

Mickey smirked and pointed down to his crotch. "Probably the boner you're sporting from the impromptu make-out session. It's a good look."

Ian shoved him before devouring Mickey's mouth once again. Coming back to the South Side was probably the best idea he'd had yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 so come say hi and leave a prompt if you want!! (: <3


End file.
